the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Europe
Europe is the continent to the west of the larger continent of Eurasia. It is divvied up between some of the most powerful nations the world has ever known throughout the modern world and history. For much of its history the nations have been at war with each other or have formed strong alliances. The birthplace of democracy, capitalism, the industrial revolution and colonialism, European nations have shaped the world. Great Britain lies to the west, just off the coast of the mainland while western Europe sees Western Russia within its borders - the rest of Russia being in Asia. The nations of Europe established the "European Union", which was later taken over by Emperor Nyneve - forcing the 'Brexit' of Britain from the EU. The European Union The European Union grew out of the ashes of World War II and the European nations sought to broker an ever-lasting peace between them. The original EU included the likes of France and Italy but gradually expanded to include the majority of nations upon the European continent. The EU contains several of the world's most important nations both in the modern context and historicalEuropean Union article, Wikipedia.. Great Britain became the first nation to ever leave the EU when the NeSferatu, Nyneve, was voted in as Emperor of Europe (citations needed). United Kingdom Main article: United Kingdom The United Kingdom is a country made up of England, Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland. Scotland is to the far north of Great Britain while England is to the south, across the English Channel from France. Wales is connected to the western side of England and is across the Irish Sea from Ireland, otherwise known as Éire. Northern Ireland lies on the Irish continent to its north and was created after Irish independence. The United Kingdom, as the British Empire, once had the world's largest empire that spanned the globe and spread the English language, and its culture, across the planet's nations. It created colonies that would become powerful nations independent of their motherland; such as the United States of America, Australia and CanadaUnited Kingdom article, Wikipedia.. The United Kingdom is a constitutional monarchy and the current monarch is Queen Maeve. London was once home to the NeS Heroes, who took up residence within Elizabeth Tower, more commonly known as Big Ben, until the tower was partially destroyed (citations needed). France Main article: France France is one of the world's most important nations both in a modern context and historical. Once a major empire, France still retains many of its overseas territories. It was once named Gaul, while under the occupation of the Roman Empire, and has since been a proud bastion of culture. France has been to war repeated with its neighbour, Great Britain, which stands across the English ChannelFrance article, Wikipedia.. As the Ever-ending Plot was making a return, Nyneve first became emperor of France and then was voted in as Emperor of Europe, where her seat of power, the Golden Palace of Midas, was still located in Paris (citations needed). France has long played host to covens of NeSferatu and to the White HandsPan Post 158, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Italy Main article: Italy Italy is the boot-shaped country to the southern-most point of Europe. It stands in the centre of the Mediterranean and has a long, turbulent history. The city of Rome, located in central Italy, became one of the world's most powerful empires in history, as the Roman EmpireItaly article, Wikipedia.. Italy is where Prime Inc is located (citations needed). Scandinavia Iceland Iceland is an island nation located far north and to the west of Great Britain and Europe. It is primarily of Scandinavian descent in its people and cultureIceland article, Wikipedia.. Norway Part of the Scandinavian peninsula, in northern-most Europe, Norway is neighboured with Sweden and Russia and across the sea from Denmark. It is a constitutional monarchy. Historically they settled many lands, including Iceland, and several of the smaller islands off of the coasts of Great BritainNorway article, Wikipedia.. Denmark Denmark is the southern-most land of Scandinavia and is across the sea from both Sweden and Norway and, instead, is connected to the European mainland where it borders Germany. It is a constitutional monarchy and its overseas territories includes Greenland. It is officially the happiest country on Earth based on surveysDenmark article, Wikipedia.. Sweden Sweden is neighbour to Norway, to its west, and connected to Denmark across the sea by a tunnel-bridge. Like both Denmark and Norway, Sweden is a constitutional monarchySweden article, Wikipedia.. References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse Category:Location